Tom Kane
Tom Kane (1961 -) Movie Deaths * 9 (2009; animated) *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)'' [Admiral Ackbar]: Killed, along with other crew (except for Carrie Fisher, who is sucked out but survives) when Tie fighters fire on his section of the Mon Calamari Cruiser. Television Deaths *''Totally Spies: Silicon Valley Girls (2002; animated)'' [CHAD]: Killed in an explosion with his own US missiles that he had activated after Justin Shenkarow pours him a glass of water for short-circuiting. *''Teen Titans: Employee of the Month (2005; animated)'' Bob: Bob is destroy in many ways by Beast Boy(Greg Cipes), but gets regenerated. He and all his copies are all destroyed when Beast Boy squirted them with water, causing them all become in non-animated state. he later makes a return in Homecoming part 2. *''Kim Possible: Oh No! Yono (2007; animated)'' Fist: Turns into stone! *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hostage Crisis (2009; animated)'' Jayfon: Neck snapped by Cad Bane(voiced by Corey Burton). *''Wolverine and the X-Men: Badlands (2009; animated)'' [Erik Lehnsherr a.k.a Magneto]: Killed by a fire as Polaris (voiced by Liza del Mundo) watched. His death was only shown in a flashback, but later prevented in the Season Finale: Foresight part 3. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Weapons Factory (2009; animated)'' TX-21: Blown to bits by a bomb thrown by Ahsoka Tano (voiced by Ashley Einstein). *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty (2012; animated)'' [Oked/Rigosso]: "Oked" is killed/impaled by Asajj Ventrress (voiced by Nika Futterman), "Rigosso" is impaled/killed by Krismo Sodi (voiced by Ben Disskin). *''Avengers: Earth's mightiest Heroes: Ultron Unlimited (2012;animated)'' Ultron: Head is hit off by Thor (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman), his body then explodes. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords (2004)'' Tokare: "Vandar Tokare" is killed by Darth Nihilus by draining all life on Katarr before the events of the game. "Kavar" is killed by Darth Traya (voiced by Sara Krestelman) by her force drain along with Vrook Lamar (voiced by Ed Asner), and Zez-Kai Ell (voiced by Billy Brown). *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005)'' [Captain Talbot/Trandoshan Slaver#2/Yoda/Sun Fac]: "Sun Fac" is killed in a crash after his ship was damaged by Sev (voiced by [[Jonathan Cook). Captain Talbot and Yoda lived! *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith the Video Game (2005)'' [Cin Drallig/Jedi Leader/Neimoidian Guard and Brute/Yoda]: "Cin Drallig" is impaled through the chest with a lightsaber by Anakin SKywalker (voiced by Matt Lucas), "Jedi Leader, Neimoidian Guard and Brute are all killed in different ways (depending on the players' choice) by Anakin. Yoda lives! *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008)'' [Ozzik Sturn/Kentro Marek/Lobot]: "Kentro Marek" is killed by Darth Vader (voiced by Matt Sloan) by force choking. "Ozzik Sturn" is killed by Starkiller (voiced by Sam Witwer) by destroying his AT-KT. Kentro Marek would later appeared a force ghost to Starkiller. Lobot lives! Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Animation Stars Category:WB Stars Category:1961 Births Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:American actors and actresses Category:Family Stars Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Duckman cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members